Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee is one of the main characters of RWBY. She is a student at Haven Academy and a member of team RWBY. She later helps to save the world of Remnant from the Grimm. She is the love interest of Ghira Kai Sun and is the daughter of Nicholas Schnee and is also partner of Ruby Rose. She becomes one of the fighters to save Remnant, helping Ruby Rose and Lyrha Nikos to finally stop Salem and the Grimm. Biography Early History Weiss was born into the famed and wealthy Schnee family, the ruling family of the Schnee Dust Company. After he older sister, Winter Schnee, joined the Atlesian Army, Weiss was made the heir to the company by her father, Nicholas Schnee. However, as Weiss grew up, she had a very difficult relationship with the family, coming to believe that the problems of the company were her father's doing and she sought to change the image of her family, by becoming a huntress. Time at Haven Academy Weiss enrolled at Haven Academy, in which she literally is bumped into by Ruby Rose, which starts off Weiss' initial dislike and chastising of her. However, in the forest of initiation, she is reluctantly paired with Ruby, much to her chagrin, and they helped the others fight off the Grimm. Afterwards, Weiss and Ruby are made as members of team RWBY, along with Yang Branwen and Blake Taiyang. When Ruby is made leader of the team, Weiss resents this, but after a talk with her professor, she comes to accept Ruby as leader. Later on, Weiss voices her hatred for the White Fang as well as her general distrust of the Faunus, which causes an argument between herself and Blake, who is revealed as a Faunus herself. Weiss comes to accept this, and they become friends. As such, Weiss greatly helps both teams RWBY and JNPR in fighting the Grimm on various assignments and missions, fighting in fierce skirmishes over Remnant with the Grimm, as well as working hard in her studies, while also partaking in activities with her friends. She also becomes acquainted to Ghira Kai Sun, who she initially disliked, but grew fond of eventually, developing feelings for him, which helps her finally get over her distrust of Faunus. During their final year, Weiss helps team RWBY reach the finals of the Vytal Tournament, but they are interrupted when Cinder Fall leads Grimm into Haven. During the fighting and evacuation, Weiss helps Ruby find Jaune Arc, then stands guard while Jaune and Ruby go to find Lyrha Nikos. After the fall of Haven, a highly concerned Nicholas Schnee personally retrieves Weiss and takes her back to Atlas for her own safety. War for Remnant Weiss continued staying at Atlas with her family, but at a charity gala for Haven, has an angry outburst towards a rude party guest that leads to Nicholas turning the title of heir over to her brother, Whitley Schnee, while keeping her inside the premises. Not wanting to only wait around and do nothing, Weiss practices in her room to summon her glyph powers to even greater heights, then she recruits the help of her kind butler, Klein Seiben, and with his help, she escapes the premises and heads out to find Ruby and the rest of her companions. Eventually, Weiss meets up with Yang Belladonna, and they fight past Grimm in the forest to search for Ruby, but they meet up with Blake instead. However, they hear news that trouble is rising in Atlas, so a worried Weiss heads back to Atlas to confront the problem, believing that Klein had been found out. However, after reuniting with Klein and Winter, he and Weiss fight off the SDC guards, but Weiss is captured by Whitley, and Weiss discovers her brother's tragedy and not wanting her to leave him. However, Klein and Blake rescue Weiss, and Weiss finally confronts Nicholas, who is with Winter. However, to her surprise, Weiss discovers her father's truly much more humble nature and tragedy and that the problems of the company were not his doing, but by her grandfather, Jacques Schnee, who actually tormented and abused Nicholas and trapped him in the position of SDC chairman, causing Weiss to grow sympathy for Nicholas and Whitley. Later on, Weiss and Nicholas manage to convince Whitley to stand down when he has a breakdown and holds a gun on Winter, with Weiss comforting Whitley and promising to get him help. Using a strategy developed by Klein, Weiss and Nicholas finally expose the abuses and crimes of Jacque's board or directors, leading to their arrests, then Weiss and Nicholas confront the aging and dying Jacque Schnee themselves, in which Weiss states that she will never forgive him for how he treated her father, then leaves Jacques. Weiss and Nicholas say their goodbyes as Nicholas heads with Blake and a revived Lyrha Nikos to defend Menagerie. Weiss and Yang continue searching for Ruby, with the help of Neptune Vasilias and Ghira Kai Sun. When Blake and Lyrha return, a guilt ridden Blake reveals to Weiss that Nicholas was killed, but that she did nothing to stop it. Furious, Weiss attacks Blake, until they are broken up by Yang and Lyrha, and later on, as Blake tries to talk to her, still upset, Weiss has none of it, even accusing her of letting Nicholas die because of the SDC exploitation of Faunus workers. Weiss then calls Blake out on her hypocrisy, stating that Blake defends the White Fang because, deep down, she has her own prejudice towards humans. Eventually, they are ambushed by Taurus Khan, and Weiss furiously kills numerous White Fang soldiers and then battles Taurus, seeking revenge for him helping Tyrian Nikos kill Nicholas. However, Taurus and the White Fang capture Yang, leading to Blake going after him to rescue Yang, and finally finish off Taurus. After Blake returns with Yang, they reunite with Weiss and Lyrha, who are still looking for Ruby. When Blake sees her, Weiss remains dismissive towards her, leading Blake to tearfully apologize to Weiss, admitting she was right about her and the White Fang, and Weiss finally forgives Blake, and they reconcile. Eventually, Weiss heads with Blake, Lyrha, Yang, Neptune, Ghira and Zwei to Mistral, where they reunited with Ruby, Jaune, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, and together, they all defend Mistral from the Grimm in fierce fighting. Afterwards, the two united teams RWBY and JNPR all travel across Remnant, battling Grimm, until they finally reach the Grimm lands. Weiss storms Salem's castle with RWBY and JNPR, and then she and Ruby fight Hazel Callows, until Nora and Ren take over to fight and finish Hazel, while Weiss and Ruby search through the castle, confronting Salem. Weiss is trapped by Salem as Ruby fights Raven Khan in a fierce battle, subduing her, When Salem tries to kill Ruby, a mortally wounded and redeemed Raven ends up rescuing Ruby, but this allows Salem to escape. Weiss, Yang and Blake then escort Ruby and Lyrha to Haven, and Weiss, Blake and Yang hold off hordes of Grimm while Ruby and Lyrha confront and battle Salem and Cinder, finally ending them in a cataclysmic struggle, though Ruby is killed. Afterwards, after being offered the title of heir to the Schnee Dust Company back by Whitley, Weiss allows her brother to keep it, believing him to have greater business expertise. Weiss also marries Ghira and they settle down. After Whitley commits suicide due to his lingering depression, Weiss takes over as heir and chairman of the company. Personality Weiss is shown to be very icy, sarcastic, harsh and acts very hostile and stuck up to most everyone, believing herself to be better than most others. She is shown to be very irritable, impatient and hot tempered, and has much confidence in her abilities. She also has a very high amount of pride, particularly in her family name. She is no nonsense and has a tough personality, and this likely stems from having spent a life of long solitude and constant conflict with her family and outside forces. However, she does have a soft side, for she is very caring of her friends and is highly protective of them, and shows a strong amount of trust in them. Though initially holding a distrust of Faunus, she lets go of her prejudices and develops an extremely strong sense of justice and equality, even confronting Blake over the Faunus woman's own deep down prejudice of humans. She actually values her friendships very highly, and will become seriously hurt if she feels betrayed. She cares very deeply about her friends and family members, and would do just about anything for her friends, showing a close sisterhood with them. Appearance Weiss is a beautiful young woman of medium height and has light skin. She has white hair with full bangs and wrapped in a ponytail, and she has blue eyes and also has a slender figure. She speaks in a youthful, yet mature feminine voice, and usually has a haughty tone. Abilities Weiss' semblance allows her to activate Glyphs, which can even form into warriors that can fight by her side. She is also highly skilled in ice powers and can project ice and freeze objects. She is also a highly skilled fighter with much agility and is heavily skilled in fencing. Her weapon, Myrtenaster, is a rapier that can project ice powers and projectiles. Relationships Ruby Rose Ruby is Weiss' partner. Initially, Weiss heavily despised Ruby, seeing her as nothing more than a childish and annoying nuisance and treated her very harshly. She also resented her for being chosen as their team leader, as Weiss believed she was the least capable of it. However, as the two spend more and more time together, Weiss comes to accept Ruby as her leader and her partner, and eventually, came to trust her as a close friend, and the two are shown to work very well together. Though Weiss still gets annoyed by Ruby sometimes, she does deeply care for her. Nicholas Schnee Weiss originally believed that her father was responsible for the faults of the Schnee Dust Company, leading to Weiss trying to distance herself from her father. However, upon discovering the truth, as well as Nicholas' much humbler true nature and tragedy, Weiss comes to greatly sympathize with and respect Nicholas, showing a very strong care and fondness for him. She even gets upset at Blake for doing nothing as Tyrian Nikos killed him. Whitley Schnee Weiss always loved Whitley, but had a difficult relationship with him, since he conspired to take away the title as heir to the company from her and then proceeded to belittle her. However, when he eventually revealed his vulnerability by stating he didn't want her to leave him, Weiss grows much more sympathetic and caring to him. She also helps him in his recovery from his depression. Winter Schnee Weiss looks up to Winter to the point of idolization, and the two have a very close relationship. Winter often helps Weiss with sound advice and is very supportive and comforting to her. Blake Taiyang Weiss and Blake previously had a difficult relationship, for they both got into an argument over Weiss' opinions of Faunus, leading to Blake being revealed as a Faunus herself. However, this leads to Weiss reconciling with Blake and the two developing a closer friendship. Their relationship hit a major strain when Blake revealed that she let Nicholas Schnee die, causing Weiss to hate Blake, and Weiss even correctly states that, deep down, Blake has her own hypocritical prejudice towards humans. Realizing Weiss to be right on this, Blake apologizes to Weiss, and seeing how sincere she is, Weiss forgives Blake and they reconcile. Ghira Kai Sun Initially, Weiss disliked Sun and wanted nothing to do with him, believing him to be a ruffian. However, as she got to know him, Weiss grew a fondness for him, though she still found some annoyance with him. She eventually fell in love with Sun, and the two even get married and settle down together. RWBY Chibi Weiss Schnee appears as one of the main characters of RWBY Chibi. Just like her canon counterpart, Weiss in Chibi is shown to be highly arrogant, snobbish and conceited. However, she is also shown to be somewhat emotional and insecure, and she tends to cause embarrassment for herself. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Altruistic Category:Bully Slayers Category:Business Characters Category:Egotists Category:Fanatics Category:Passionate Learners Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elementals Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Forgivers Category:Lawful Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Guardians Category:Serious Category:Hard Workers Category:Vigilantes Category:Right Hand Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Healers Category:Recurring Category:Swordsman Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Delusional Category:Hunters Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Characters Category:Jerks Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Extremists Category:Misanthrope Category:Damsels Category:Authority Category:Determinators Category:Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Enforcers Category:Omniscient Category:Genius Category:Advocates Category:Pessimists Category:Control Freaks Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Deal Makers